


Rainbow Pawsteps

by Copperfur



Series: Crouching Lion, Hidden Darkness [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU with different dynamics and more LGBTQ representation, AVOS rewrite, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Warrior cats rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: Book 1, continuation of Firestar's Last Breath. Half-Clan ThunderClan warrior, Lionblaze, was chosen by Firestar in the haze of his dying moments to be the new deputy after he saw Brambleclaw hanging in Hawkfrost's jaws. Lionstar's leadership is put to the test in more ways than one when Alderpaw receives a vision about SkyClan. Credit to AikoIsari for the title Rainbow Pawsteps.





	1. Chapter 1

This AU of AVOS is called  _Crouching Lion, Hidden Darkness_  with the main change being there is more LGBTQ representation and some different dynamics.

Here's a list of things that have changed:

\- The events of Bramblestar's Storm don't happen after OoTS; they happen during the series in the lead up to the Great Battle.

- Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits, Hollykit, Fernkit and Sorrelkit, go into this story as apprentices.

- Mapleshade tortured Onestar, taking his remaining lives.

- Ashfoot survived and became the new leader of WindClan. She chooses Harespring for her deputy.

- Rowanstar chooses Wasptail as his deputy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's time for us to head to the Moonpool, Lionblaze." Jayfeather mewed to the ThunderClan leader. "It will be moon high soon."

Lionblaze heard pawsteps approaching and glanced to the side to see Cinderheart, his mate, pad to his side. She pressed her muzzle into his shoulder and he licked her ear in return.

"The Clan is still weary from the attack, but they'll feel more reassured once you have your nine lives." She mewed softly into his ear, before taking a step back.

Lionblaze could hear mixed feelings in her mew. Grief over the deaths of so many good cats, especially Firestar's, but pride that her mate was being made leader.

"I trust you will be a new cat when you return with Jayfeather. May StarClan guide your path."

Jayfeather nodded and started towards the entrance of camp. "Come, Lionblaze. We must reach the pool before moon high. StarClan waits for your arrival."

* * *

Lionblaze clawed his way up the rocks to the top of the moon pool.

"Come on. We don't have much time." Jayfeather mewed, leaping from rock to rock like a sighted cat. "It's almost moon high!"

Lionblaze followed, taking one last look at the lake. Next time he saw it, he would be changed forever. He padded over to Jayfeather, who was already by the moon pool and lay down beside him.

"Touch your nose to the pool." Jayfeather instructed, his piercing blue eyes staring upon the water.

Lionblaze closed his eyes and did as he was told, dreading and craving what he knew was going to happen.

He woke up in StarClan, his amber eyes scanning the area around him and his heart pounding in his chest. Were nine live ceremonies supposed to be this suspenseful?

"Hello Lionblaze." A familiar voice spoke, breaking the large golden tabby from his thoughts. The soon-to-be leader spun around, hoping his ears didn't deceive him.

"Grandpa Firestar!" Lionblaze called out, his face morphing into one of excitement and joy.

The youthful looking ginger tom let out a small chuckle. "Come along Lionblaze, we have a ceremony for you." He said as he pressed his nose to the golden tabby's head.

"With this life, I grant you patience. Patience for your apprentices, every little prank or mistake they make, you must always remember that everyone has been like that and all have come out fine, given time of course. Patience for your fellow leaders, for they too have a Clan to think about and may take some time to see your point of view." Firestar said as a surge of understanding and tranquility ran through Lionblaze.

Lionblaze looked up to thank his grandfather but, before he could, the past leader had padded away and another red pelt was taking his place. It took Lionblaze a moment to recognise the pelt but as soon he did, guilt flooded him.

"Russetfur! Oh StarClan, I'm so sorry. I never-" He started before the ex-ShadowClan deputy chuckled and shushed him.

"Don't worry, Lionblaze. You never meant harm and I was a tad bit old to be in that battle. A ShadowClanner never gives up, though. I'd rather have died fighting for my Clan than be sickly in camp. Now. With this life, I give you control for high pressure situations and the ability to keep

both your emotions and your physical abilities in check." She said, before whispering out: "As well as your temper."

Lionblaze let out a small laugh as the steadiness and calmness shot through him, but that laugh was quickly replaced by a strangled gasp when a long, black pelt caught his eye. "Hollyleaf! Oh dear sister, I barely got any time with you and now you're gone again."

Hollyleaf smiled, her green eyes glowing with pride. "Brother. I will always walk beside you, and Jayfeather also. I'll never truly be gone. Now. With this life I give you loyalty-"

"Of course you would."

"Shut it, you! I'm trying to give you a life." The siblings bantered, their words harsh but tone light and joyful.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." A sharp glance was sent to Lionblaze. "With this life, I give you loyalty. Loyalty to the code. Not a word, you. Loyalty to your clanmates, loyalty to those you hold dear and loyalty to your own decisions and values. Never doubt yourself, brother, because I never will." She finished, smiling as Lionblaze felt a large burst of protectiveness and power drum through him. This was what it felt like to be fighting for something you truly believed in.

Lionblaze smiled as his sister padded away from him. He would miss her. A lot. Although, he was soon distracted by a golden brown tabby pelt that caught his eye.

"Honeyfern!" He called out with a smile, as she padded up to him.

"Hello Lionblaze, it's been quite a while since we last met." She said in a sweet voice. The two weren't even particularly close, but they had been apprentices together.

"With this life, I give you the knowledge of sacrifice. Of how they affect everyone and everything around you but also how tragic yet necessary they are." The she-cat said, pressing her nose to the tom's head. Their encounter was short but sweet.

Another golden pelt was quick to replace Honeyfern's, one that looked strikingly similar to Lionblaze's despite no relation. "Goldenflower?" Lionblaze asked. He'd never met his grandmother, but Brambleclaw had always told him and his littermates about her.

"Yes, Lionblaze. Well, I may not be related to you by blood, but you always have been and always will be my grandson." The former queen said with a smile. "And so with this life, I give you endurance to never give up and to never stop. When your Clan needs you, then you will always be there and you will keep going and going until you can no more."

Lionblaze felt her nose press to his head and an electric zap ran through him as never ending energy thrummed in him.

After Goldenflower padded away, a tortoiseshell cat came forward. It was Sorreltail; he hadn't seen her since she died from her injuries after the flood.

"I should have protected you-" Lionblaze felt bad and tried to speak, but the former queen stopped him by placing her tail on his mouth.

"There was nothing you could have done. It was just my time." Sorreltail dipped her head to her younger Clanmate. "With this life, I give you a mother's love to know how fiercely a queen will fight for her kits. She would die for them in a heartbeat."

Lionblaze felt Sorreltail's nose press against his forehead. An excruciating pain ripped through him and he wondered if this was what Sorreltail had felt in her final moments after protecting Cinderheart's kits. He almost crumpled to the ground from the agony, but willed himself to stay on his paws.

"Please look after my grandkits. I see difficult times ahead." Sorreltail requested of the soon to be leader.

Lionblaze nodded. "I will. You have my word, Sorreltail."

Sorreltail and the cats who'd previously given Lionblaze lives detected a shift in StarClan and Sorreltail backed away, eyes fearful, a hiss escaping her mouth. Lionblaze's eyes widened when he saw a cat walking towards him dripping in pitch-black shadows.

"You!" Lionblaze growled, seeing but not believing. Hawkfrost. "How did you enter StarClan, murderer?"

Hawkfrost didn't respond verbally for a moment, instead chuckling darkly. "The barrier is weakened." That was all he said in response to the question. "I'll keep this short, since I can see I'm not at all welcomed here. With this life, I give you ambition to strive for your goals and the drive to achieve them all."

As Hawkfrost touched noses with him, a searing pain even more agonizing than the agony he'd received from Sorreltail's life burned his whole body. This time, he did collapse. Blood tainted his vision and a fury that wasn't his threatened to envelop him, but it finally faded and he struggled to his paws, panting.

Hawkfrost padded away as Lionblaze trembled on spent legs.

"I'll gladly use this life first to kill you again." The golden tom vowed.

The light grey pelt of Ferncloud came forward, giving the spot where Hawkfrost had padded off to a dirty look.

She wouldn't say what she thought about the loner, Sasha's, son. Instead, she pressed her nose to Lionblaze's head. "With this life, I give you empathy to empathize with not only your own Clan, but all the Clans and indeed any cat."

Lionblaze felt a pleasant warmth trickle through him, feeling relieved that this life wasn't a painful one.

"Thank you, Ferncloud. I will use this life wisely."

Ferncloud smiled as she padded back to the rank of nine cats. Glancing to the last one, Lionblaze recognized Brambleclaw's dark pelt. The former deputy padded forward, a grim smile on his features.

"I'm so sorry, Lionblaze. I fought as hard as I could, but Hawkfrost overpowered me." Brambleclaw apologized.

Lionblaze shook his head. "It's not your fault." He replied, accepting Brambleclaw's apology.

"With this life, I give you acceptance to accept the past or background of any cat and make them welcome in the Clan." Brambleclaw touched noses with Lionblaze and the golden tabby felt a brief stabbing pain, but then a feeling of strength pour through him.

As the dark tabby stepped back, a chant rose among the gathered starry cats. "Lionstar! Lionstar!"

There was a chorus of mews as the StarClan warriors leapt into the air until they were shining dots in the sky again. He was alone with Jayfeather by the moon pool once more.

"It's time to go, Lionstar." Jayfeather meowed as he got to his paws and stretched each leg. "The cats who went before you were great and you will have to do your very best to fill their pawsteps."

Lionstar stared at his reflection in the pool as it looked back at him. "I know, Jayfeather." He mewed dreamily. "Firestar is gone, but ThunderClan will continue for many more generations. I'm proud to lead his Clan until the end of my time."

The new ThunderClan leader and his brother started making their way back down the rocks, away from the Moonpool, to the ThunderClan camp. While they travelled back, Lionstar thought on who he could appoint as deputy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Credit goes to minty moo of the Warriors of the Clans RP discord for helping with the first five lives. I wouldn't have been able to do the last four without her help.


End file.
